Akaito's Little Black Devil
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Akaito can't stand his girlfriend, Zatsune, pranking him over and over again. So he decides to give her a lesson to learn. One shot Akaito x Zatsune. Sorry for typos. Review, favorite follow, etc.


**Akaito's Little Black Devil**

(Note: Zatsune Miku will be referred as Zatsune so you don't get confused between which Miku)

"Zatsune!"

Zatsune giggled as she ran from Akaito.

"Get back here!" she heard him scream.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at her red headed boyfriend, chanting, "Come and catch me!"

She continued running around, looping back and forth around the house as quick as she could to escape Akaito, even though he already ran really slow. Akaito followed every where Zatsune went in the house, trying to get her for what she done. As Zatsune reached the kitchen, she heard Akaito come to a sudden stop and breathe heavily. She stopped and turned around, smirking as Akaito was bent down with his hands on his knees and catching his breathe.

"What?! Tired already, Akaito?!" she teased.

He straightened his posture and glared at his little devil of a girlfriend. Zatsune couldn't help laughing at Akaito's face. He had a Hitler moustache and a black eye drawn on his face by Zatsune as a prank while he was asleep. What could she do about it? Akaito is an easy target in his afternoon naps.

"Not funny!" he said firmly.

"Yeah you're right it's not funny. It's hilarious!" she said in between laughs.

"Zatsune Miku! This better not be Sharpie!" he said furiously

"No it's just a ball point pen! I wanted to use Sharpie but then again you have a concert tomorrow, so I didn't!"

"Oh wow! You were planning to use Sharpie?! Wow that just makes it better to realize you were possibly gonna humiliate me at my concert with a permanent marker! Not!" he said with complete sarcasm.

"At least I didn't!" his girlfriend said with a shrug.

He facepalmed and muttered loud enough that Zatsune could still here her, "I'm going to wash this black ink off me."

He left and went upstairs to wash off the stupid look on his face as Zatsune continued laughing.

* * *

Zatsune sat down on the table and impatiently tapped her finger on the table impatiently. But sooner or later she'll be able to laugh again because little did Akaito know that she had set an uexpected trap for him. Zatsune smirked and laughed evily.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she heard her gullible boyfriend scream from the shower.

The black haired devil singer howled pounding her fist against the table. Owned 2x! She held her stomach and leaned back against the chair and kept laughing as she heard Akaito charging downstairs for Zatsune. He stomped furiously to the kitchen door and halted. There he was, shirtless and a towel draped over his waist, still had the black ink all over his face and little droplets of water spread out over his muscled chest. He had one of Zatsune's prank toys gripped in his hand. She still kept laughing when she saw Akaito.

"Ha ha very funny, toy snakes in the shower to scare the hell out of me," he said sarcastically and a scowl on his face.

Akaito threw the toy snake on the floor very pissed off and went to the kitchen sink to wash the stupid look on his face as Zatsune kept laughing. He rubbed his face and scowled at the same time. He was tired of his girlfriend's pranks. Zatsune was lucky he let her slip by the so many times, but not this time. This time he's gonna make sure Zatsune learns her lesson. Akaito finished getting the black ink off and then looked into the window glass reflection, not seeing a single speck of black. He looked at his hands and saw no ink. He turned around and smirked at Zatsune who was still laughing. She didn't seem to pay attention to him, but his smirk went wider as he thought of a plan to get Zatsune back. He took some rope he left in the kitchen in case he had to tie Zatsune up out of the drawer. He went behind his girlfriend where she was sitting and grabbed her arms as she was still laughing and tied them behind the chair taut with the rope. Zatsune didn't pay attention until se FINALLY stopped laughing and then tried to move but couldn't, she tried again, nothing. Worry washed over her quickly. As she kept struggling to break the ropes, Akaito smirked happily and chuckled as he watched in pleasure with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He turns Zatsune's chair around so that she was facing him. She stopped struggling and stared at Akaito's evil look, actually anticipated by her boyfriend. He removed the towel he was wearing on his waist, letting it drop to his feet and Zatsune blushed. Akaito was huge. Akaito chuckled as he kicked the towel away and came closer to his girlfriend, placing his dick in front of Zatsune's face.

"Suck." he commanded.

She looked away with red cheeks in refusal but Akaito turned her head back to facing him and shoved the cock into her mouth all the way. Zatsune screamed against his shaft but all that came out was muffles. She tried to take it out of her mouth but Akaito placed his hand on the back of her hand and pushed so that she couldn't escape. She kept struggling to get away, not knowing that she already lost and her red headed boyfriend was victorious. Akaito was enjoying punishing Zatsune. She was so damn adorable with her cute little face, and her mouth is so warm and moist, it really turned him on.

"Now, Zatsune Miku," he said slyly, "either you suck or I'll force you too. You're choice, my little black devil."

Zatsune finally gave up trying to escape and just obeyed. She pumped her head up and then back down in a fast motion, taking every millimeter of him with ease. She used her tongue as much as she could especially in Akaito's sensitive spot since she knew Akaito wanted to enjoy it. Akaito moaned. He never felt anything like this before. His girlfriend's mouth was so warm and moist, but most of all she knew had to use it well. As Zatsune kept blowjobbing him, Akaito could feel his climax almost reach him. With one last powerful suck, Akaito exploded in her mouth. The feeling of the orgasm was intense and run shiver down his back. Zatsune took the thing out of his mouth and panted heavily after holding that thing in here mouth for what felt like forever.

"Now could you hurry up and untie these ropes? I'm starting to get the feeling my wrists will be bleeding," she said in between breathing.

Akaito smirked and shook his head, "Nope, we're not even at the best part, my little black devil."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well it's what you are."

"I don't care, it sounds like you own me!"

He chuckled and whispered, leaning closer to her ear, "I already own you, Zatsune Miku. And you can never escape."

With that, Akaito removed Zatsune's skirt in a swift move.

"Kyahh!" Zatsune screamed.

Akaito smirked happily and licked his lips as he saw Zatsune's pink and dripping wet panties. She blush became darker as she tried closing her leg to not let him see but he opened her legs wide open to get a good view. He removed the underwear quickly in desperation to be inside the woman he loved so much. He opened her legs even wider and positioned himself for entrance as his hands held her legs up and thrust himself inside her vagina with ease.

"KYAHHH!" Zatsune screamed in pain. Akaito was huge and Zatsune was a virgin, making it obviously painful for the black haired girl. Zatsune tried to get comfortable as she tightened around her lover's cock, but she couldn't. Akaito leaned in to kiss and to stop her squirming and make it comfprtable for her.

"Zatsune...," he mumbled against her lips, "relax, babe. Just enjoy this, okay?"

She nodded at the sound of Akaito's loving voice. Akaito smiled and began moving. It was a fast pace, but not very fast. Zatsune still thought it hurt but not as much. Akaito's movements wer tough but they were gentle enough to not make it hurt for her. Akaito groaned as he pounded inside Zatsune. She felt amazing and her moaning of his name was really exciting him. He saw that Zatsune had gotten over the pain and started to join with him in moaning, their moanig a perfect harmony. Zatsune felt like she was in heaven. The man she loved and cared so much was inside her, fucking her heart out. Akaito thoughts were the same, enjoying pleasuring his woman.

"A-Akaito! I-I'm close!" Zatsune panted.

Akaito smiled and said, "Then come for me, my little black devil."

Zatsune came wetting Akaito completely while feeling the orgasm hit her with immense pleasure. And with that Akaito released inside her, his seed filling up her womb with a deep moan in pleasure at the strong orgasm. Akaito and Zatsune breathed heavily over and over breathlessly, snuggled together in a passionate hug.

Zatsune broke the silence, "Can you please untie wrists? They're so tight."

Akaito chuckled and said as he undid the ropes binding his girlfriend's wrists, "Now, will you be a good girl and stop pulling pranks on me?"

"Nope," Zatsune said as her hands were freed, "not if I'm gonna have you amazingly fuck me like that again."

"Naughty girl, so what happens if I say that I won't let this happen ever again if you don't be a good girl?"

"No! No! I'll still be a bad girl but not so bad."

Akaito laughed and kissed Zatsune's cheek, whispering lovingly, "Good, my little black devil."

"You know what?'

"What?"

"I actually like it when you call me that, Akaito."

"Aawww!"

He pecked her on the lips and continued, "You're so adorable, Zatsune Miku. I love you so much."

"I love you, Shion Akaito."

* * *

_**How was it? Thumbs up or down? Leave your opinions in your reviews**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
